


Scott Lang Races the Winter Soldier

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Funny, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott almost tells him why he's in DC at all, but then grins and decides to rile him up. "You're right. I wanted us to be alone."</p><p>"What? The fuck!"</p><p>"I want us to bond."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Lang Races the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just wrote this on the spot. All mistakes are mine.

 

 

"Never been in this spot before," Scott gasps as he jogs next to Sam.

"They told me about it," Sam answers breathlessly.

"They?"

And Sam points out and Scott squints as he sees a few tables scattered near-by a small cafe behind the bushes. Scott sees Steve sitting there, sipping on a cold drink wearing a cap and Barnes next to him. He looks a bit different since he has all his hair tied in a bun. He's drinking water. Sam jogs there and Scott's steps falter. He slows down.

As much as he started loving their company, he really didn't prepare himself for meeting them. Especially Barnes. He came to Washington because Pym has a meeting here. He should be with his girlfriend's father right about now, but can't stand official meetings. That's Hope's job. Plus, in Pym's words, "Scott. No."

Apparently, he's not made for them.

As he nears them, they look their way and Steve smiles while Barnes frowns. Scott smiles at the contradiction. _Those two..._

"Well, well. If it isn't Lang," Barnes says out loud in a sarcastic tone.

Scott doesn't wait. "Well, well. If it isn't Barnes."

And that does the trick. Barnes sits upright and looks shocked at Steve who is busy drinking his cold coffee. Scott goes to sit on the chair next to Steve but Barnes springs up, almost toppling on top of Steve.

"NO!" Everybody is looking at him, surprised, and he explains, "This seat is taken."

"Oh, okay." And then Scott grabs the one next to it, sitting next to Sam who's gulping water. Then he passes it to Scott who's grateful.

"Who's coming Barnes?" Sam asks as he takes his sunglasses and puts them on.

"Barton," Barnes answers, averting his eyes.

Steve whips his head around. "He's back?"

"Why? He's on a mission?" Scott asks excited and forgets himself. He likes the guy. One time, he was on his arrows for God's sake!

"He's around. He'll be here."

Steve sits straight. "Last I checked he's allegedly in France, and allegedly with Nat."

Scott leans over and lowers his voice. "Wait, they're together? Like together?"

He gets a disgusted look from Barnes and a smile from Steve. Sam pats him on the back and says, "Allegedly."

"What's it to you?" Barnes scoffs. "You're not part of our circle."

Scott smiles because he sounds like a kid. Plus, it doesn't really bother him anymore. He knows the guy has a heart of gold.

"Buck..." Steve starts but Scott waves him off.

"It's okay. He's right. I just pop in from time to time." Then he drinks water and Barnes stares at him. Then he sees him lean over to Steve and whispers angrily. "Why is he like this? Did I lose my touch?"

Sam nudges Scott as he snickers.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Barnes asks.

Sam and Scott both raise their hands in surrender. Steve rolls his eyes and stands up suddenly. "I'm gonna go run a few laps."

"Steve?" Barnes asks, looking up.

Scott notices that Steve doesn't answer him and motions for Sam to follow him. They both jog away and then Scott's eyes fall on Barnes who looks really pissed off.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You ruined our afternoon," Barnes stresses.

Scott crosses his arms over his chest. "I didn't ruin anything Barnes."

Barnes narrows his eyes at him. "Yes, you did. What are you trying to do here?"

Scott almost tells him why he's in DC at all, but then grins and decides to rile him up. "You're right. I wanted us to be alone."

"What? The fuck!"

"I want us to bond."

Barnes gets up suddenly, his chair falls back on the ground. He leans over and points his flesh finger at him. "I will never bond with you. There'll be no bonding whatsoever."

Scott gulps because it's the Winter Soldier now. He sees the metal arm actually bending the edge of the metal table. That could be his neck. But then he remembers him months ago with Cassie outside her school.

"So you're telling me you'll treat me like this in front of Cassie too?"

That seems to get him to ease up a bit. Just for seconds. Then it's Barnes who smirks and then crosses his arms over his chest. Still standing.

"Your daughter won't be with you forever."

"Oh?" Scott is starting to really love these banters with him.

"She's gonna grow up and finally realize she has to leave that house where her dumb step-dad lives. She'll go to college which is either going to be," and then he pauses. Scott is now really intrigued.

Then Barnes gets this sparkle in his eyes as he waves his hand around. "NYU or Georgetown here in DC."

Scott smiles. "Or UCLA or Harvard or Yale..." He trails off when Bucky throws his head back laughing. "What? You don't think she can go there?"

Barnes sobers up and looks sharply at him. "Of course I do! She's the smartest kid I know. Unlike you. But she can only go to New York or DC where we'll be around."

"Aww Barnes. You're already considering us a 'we'." He smirks but jerks back when Barnes steps from behind the table and strides toward him. Scott quickly stands up.

"By 'we' I mean myself and Steve. Obviously."

Scott puts his hands on his hips. He's enjoying this banter immensely. He's very amused. "So you don't think her father- _moi_ -would be able to protect her since I'm a superhero too."

He tries not to flinch back when Barnes steps up, too close, and snarls. "I worked under Hydra for seventy years. No one can escape me. But you," and he jabs his metal finger into Scott's chest. Scott is trying really hard not to rub the sore spot.

"You just turned into an ant what...two days ago?"

This is what gets him. The ant thing. He throws his arms up in the air. "I don't become an ant! Plus, it's been three years okay. I fought next to you for God's sake."

"Hmmm I don't remember seeing you there Lang 'cause you were an ant!" Barnes is two inches away from him, fuming.

"All right. That's it." Scott is fed up.

"Oh?" And Barnes has this cocky look. "You gonna prevent me from seeing Cassie?"

That certainly wasn't what Scott was about to say. It jars him to see a flicker of fear and despair in Barnes's eyes behind this cockiness. Scott doesn't want him to worry about that. He'd love if his daughter, in the future, would be anywhere near them. Who wouldn't want their daughter to be protected by Captain America himself and the Winter Soldier?

So, Scott shakes his head to reassure him. Barnes breathes easy but tries not to show his relief. "Then what is it?"

Scott smiles widely. "I'm gonna race ya."

There's a shocked look on Barnes's face. "You wanna race a super soldier?"

"Yeah. If you win, you will never see me in your 'circle' again."

Barnes smiles widely this time. It's a good smile. _This guy_ , Scott thinks.

"I like that Lang."

"Ah, but if I win,"

Barnes snickers.

"If I win Barnes, I get to give you a big hug every time I see you. Every time."

The smile disappears from Barnes's face. The Winter Soldier's cold stare is back. "Fine."

"Shake on it?" Scott extends his hand.

"You're on!"

And the handshake it too hurtful.

 

***

 

They decide on a starting point. Not too far from their table. They'll do one lap and whoever gets back to this same spot will be announced the winner.

Barnes turns to Scott. "You sure you wanna do this? Humiliate yourself? Not that you don't already--"

"I'm sure Barnes," Scott scoffs as he stretches.

Barnes steps closer, his eyes scary. "You're so gonna lose."

Scott is about to retort when he sees that Barnes is being pulled back from him and it happens in seconds he still can't figure out what the hell happened. Steve-who Scott doesn't know where he came from- whips Barnes around and kisses him hard.

Really hard. Like possessive. It's like Barnes's mouth is a fountain and Steve is thirsty. Very thirsty.

Scott doesn't know where to look but it doesn't escape him how Barnes is liking it. He practically melts against Steve. They start moaning and Scott steps away and looks to the right to find Sam just jogging toward them. Scott motions for him to stay where he is and is about to walk to Sam when the two soldiers part ways.

Steve is still holding Barnes's face in his hands. "I want you," he says breathlessly. "Take me home. Now."

Barnes looks almost in a trance. "Yes. Fucking yes," he whispers.

And it's like Scott and Sam aren't there at all. And it's like they weren't about to race. Barnes takes Steve's hand and they run off.

"What about the race?" Scott yells but it's too late.

He doesn't get an answer and yells again, "I won by the way 'cause you bailed!"

All he hears is Sam's laughter.

"What's so funny Wilson?" Scott asks as he walks up to a tired-looking Sam.

"Oh boy. You stir trouble every time."

Scott actually gives him a toothed smile. "I don't care. I think I won the race. He bailed."

Then he remembers what Sam said. "Wait. What did you say?"

Sam claps him on the shoulder. "I know that Steve. You just unleashed the Kraken man."

Then he walks back toward the way to their abandoned table. Scott stares for seconds at the path the two super soldiers ran off to then toward Sam. He jogs to him until he's walking next to him.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"My man Scott. I think you just made Steve Rogers jealous."

Scott's steps falter and Sam continues as if he said that the weather was nice today. "The fuck?"

Sam turns to him, putting on his sunglasses like he's some sort of super star, and spreading his arms wide. "Hey, it's your charm. Didn't you say you had a winning personality some time ago?"

Scott can't believe what he's hearing. He feels like throwing up. "You just ruined my childhood."

"Me? You're the one flirting with his boyfriend."

"Flirting? Oh my God!" Then he's walking backwards. He points at Sam. "Fuck you. And fuck them all."

He turns around and walks back heading to his hotel. _Why didn't I just join Pym?_ He thinks.

Sam's guffaw travels to his ears and he flips him the bird. "Come on man. Let's go for drinks."

Scott turns to him and waves with his hands around. "I'm quitting your circle. I'm breaking up with all of you fucking people."

He shudders. Just when he thought he made a progress with Barnes...

 

 

 


End file.
